


Scotty Doesn't Know

by Bruniblondi



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Menace, Other Pack(s), Scott Doesn't Know, Scott Finds Out, Scott is a stupid
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 18:28:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5508254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bruniblondi/pseuds/Bruniblondi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Non la meute Connor ne venait pas pour les attaquer, prendre leur territoire ou tous les tuer lentement et douloureusement ou même rapidement. Elle venait pour Stiles...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scotty Doesn't Know

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt donné par TheCrasy: Fakeboyfriend, angst avec Happy ending. Si la meute croit qu'ils font semblant alors qu'ils sont ensmeble, c'est encore mieux.
> 
> J'ai fait de mon mieux, mais je n'ai pas vraiment suivi le prompt. J'ai une autre idée qui normalement suivra réellement le prompt. Je sais juste pas quand je vais l'écrire lol
> 
> Le titre vient d'une chanson, elle-même tirée d'un film. Allez voir sur Youtube :D

Scott entre dans le loft de Derek sans frapper, ni prendre la peine de s’annoncer. En même temps, le jeune Hale n’y fait même plus attention. Tous les membres de la meute le font plus ou moins. Même Mason. Sauf que quand c’est le jeune humain, Derek flashe ses yeux parce que c’est toujours drôle de voir le jeune métis couiner et sursauter. Oui ben le loup de naissance s’amuse comme il peut, merci bien.

            - Il faut que vous fassiez semblant d’être ensemble ! Annonce le jeune Alpha, dès la porte franchie.

Depuis le canapé, Derek et Stiles lèvent la tête et fixent le jeune homme avec de grands yeux ronds.

            - Tu veux bien répéter ça ? Gronde le loup.

Scott soupire. Oui, il se doutait bien que sa demande ne serait pas superbement bien accueillie, mais franchement, c’est une question de vie ou de mort ! (Scott = drama queen ?)

Examinons la situation. Il y a deux mois, une meute a annoncé officiellement qu’elle allait venir leur rendre visite. Et par officiellement, on parle de la vraie officialité. Pas grâce à un dessin menaçant, griffé sur la porte de Derek ou pire, sur celle de Scott (Melissa aurait pété un plomb). Non non non, en fait la meute visiteuse avait tout simplement transmit un message à Deaton qui l’avait relayé.

Au départ, les membres de la meute McCall avaient un peu paniqué. Ça avait été un concert de « Mais qu’est-ce qu’ils veulent ? » Et « Ils viennent nous attaquer ? » Et autres déclinaisons d’inquiétudes plus que légitimes au vu de leur passé. Le vétérinaire s’était empressé de les rassurer. Non la meute Connor ne venait pas pour les attaquer, prendre leur territoire ou tous les tuer lentement et douloureusement ou même rapidement.

Puis, l’homme avait lâché sa bombe.

La meute Connor venait pour proposer la place d’Emissaire de leur meute à… Stiles.

Le fils du shérif avait ouvert de grands yeux et balbutié un truc qui n’avait de mot que le nom.

Il s’avère que le fait que Stiles puisse manipuler la poudre de Sorbier ne soit en fait que les prémices à pouvoir faire bien plus.

Et Deaton leur a bien expliqué que comme Stiles n’a aucun lien de sang ou de morsure avec l’Alpha ou un autre membre de la meute, les Connor étaient libres de le courtiser. Le terme en avait fait grimacer plus d’un, mais c’était la réalité.

La meute visiteuse allait tout faire pour séduire Stiles et tenter de le leur prendre. Autant dire que la nouvelle avait eu l’effet d’une bombe atomique sur le petit groupe. A l’exception de deux personnes. Derek, mais en même temps, personne ne s’attendait à ce qu’il réagisse vraiment. Et Stiles. Et là, tout le monde avait été étonné.

Quand Scott lui avait demandé s’il était inquiet, le jeune humain avait rétorqué qu’il n’y avait rien que l’autre meute puisse lui offrir et qui compenserait ce qu’il avait à Beacon Hills. L’Alpha avait pensé à lui-même et au Shérif, mais en fait, Stiles regardait Derek en disant ça.

C’est d’ailleurs ce qui avait donné l’idée au jeune McCall. Ce regard lui avait donné à réfléchir et il en était arrivé à la conclusion (après trois jours intenses à réfléchir et décortiquer ce regard. Trois jours pénibles et douloureux pour son cerveau) que Stiles était attiré par Derek. Et comme le loup de naissance avait plus ou moins rendu son regard au jeune (un regard moins noir que d’habitude, presque tendre, Scott en est persuadé !!), le jeune Alpha s’était dit que ça avait de bonnes chances de fonctionner.

Et c’est comme ça qu’il se retrouve dans le loft de Derek, quelques heures avant l’arrivée des Connor, annonçant aux deux hommes qu’il fallait qu’ils fassent semblant d’être un couple. Il n’explique pas plus, parce que dans sa tête, c’est une évidence.

Derek et Stiles sont sur le canapé, la tête de l’humain posée sur la cuisse du loup et tous deux lisent. Vous pensez que le jeune Alpha se demanderait pourquoi ils sont dans cette position ? Pff, ben non. Fixé sur son idée, il ne voit rien d’autre que le fait que Stiles et Derek doivent dire oui.

Le jeune Hale jette son livre sur la table basse et plante son regard dans celui de Stiles qui finit par hausser les épaules et replonger dans son bouquin.

              - C’est ton Alpha, dit juste Stiles, pas concerné pour deux sous.

              - C’est ton meilleur ami ! Proteste Derek.

              - Oui et c’est pour ça que c’est toi qui va lui dire, rétorque Stiles en tournant sa page. Si c’est moi, il ne va pas m’écouter. T’as pas remarqué ? Il écoute tout le monde, sauf moi.

A ces mots, Scott ressent une pointe de culpabilité. Oui, il a merdé et il le sait merci bien.

Derek soupire, puis éjecte le jeune humain de sa cuisse pour pouvoir se lever, ce qui fait que Stiles proteste bruyamment et que le loup de naissance l’ignore totalement pour aller dans la cuisine. Quand il revient, Scott est en train de détailler pourquoi ils doivent faire semblant d’être un couple et Stiles ne l’écoute absolument pas.

               - Scott, soupire le loup plus âgé. On ne peut pas faire semblant d’être ensemble !

               - Et pourquoi pas ? Explose soudain l’Alpha. Je sais bien que tu n’aimes pas Stiles, mais ça te tuerai de faire un truc pour lui pour une fois dans ta vie ? Il nous a sauvé trop souvent pour qu’on le laisse tomber maintenant ! En plus, ça ne durera pas trop longtemps. Juste le temps de convaincre la meute Connor que Stiles ne veut pas quitter Beacon Hills et ensuite vous pourrez « rompre » !

Derek en reste figé. L’expression dans ses yeux montre clairement qu’il est blessé par les paroles du jeune loup.

               - Rompre ? Murmure le jeune Hale.

Puis il lance un regard, que Scott ne peut que qualifier d’éperdu, à Stiles.

               - Tu veux rompre ?

               - Quoi ??? S’exclame l’humain. Mais bien sûr que non ! N’écoute pas cet imbécile, il ne sait absolument pas de quoi il parle !

Derek recule.

               - Derek, souffle Stiles. Ne fais pas ça. Je ne veux pas rompre. Je te le jure. Scott raconte n’importe quoi !

Mais déjà le loup de naissance monte les escaliers et disparait dans sa chambre dont il claque la porte.

Stiles se tourne vers Scott et le jeune Alpha recule sous la rage pure que son meilleur ami dégage.

               - T’es content de toi ? Lui hurle Stiles. Il a fallu que tu viennes et que tu foutes ta merde ! Dégage !

Stiles monte quatre à quatre l’escalier en spirale et tambourine à la porte en criant à Derek de lui ouvrir, qu’il l’aime et que non il ne veut pas rompre avec lui.

Scott quitte le loft, légèrement tremblant. Il sort son téléphone et appelle Lydia.

               « Oui ? »

               - Je crois que je viens de faire une connerie, annonce-t-il.

La Banshee soupire.

               « Qu’est-ce que tu as encore fait ? »

               - Comment ça encore ? S’insurge-t-il. Je n’ai rien fait !! C’est ma faute si personne ne m’a dit que Stiles et Derek étaient ensemble ?

               « Sérieux ? C’est possible d’être aussi aveugle ? »

               - De quoi tu parles ?

               « Scott, Stiles et Derek sont ensemble depuis que Derek est revenu il y a huit mois. »

Bon ben oui, apparemment il est possible d’être aussi aveugle.

Scott se dit qu’il devrait aller parler au couple. S’excuser. Quelque chose. Mais peut-être qu’il en a assez fait.

OoOoO

Quand la meute Connor arrive et que l’Alpha demande à voir Stiles, Scott hésite un moment, puis décide de ne pas prévenir les deux hommes de leur arrivée au loft. Oui, Derek va lui grogner dessus, mais ce ne sera pas la première fois et puis comme ça, il en profitera pour leur donner son cadeau d’excuse.

Quand le jeune Alpha ouvre la porte, il veut la refermer aussi vite, mais l’Alpha Connor l’en empêche pendant quelques instants, observe avec intérêt ce qui se déroule sous ses yeux, soupire et finalement referme la porte en déclarant :

               - Quel dommage. Désolé de vous avoir dérangé.

Et juste comme ça, la meute visiteuse est sur le départ.

La menace est écartée, mais Scott ne verra plus jamais son meilleur ami de la même manière. Qui aurait cru qu’il soit capable d’être aussi… Souple…

Scott accroche l’enveloppe contenant les détails de la réservation qu’il a faite dans un grand hôtel de Los Angeles pour les deux hommes à la poignée de la porte du loft et s’en va sans demander son reste. Et non, ce n’est pas à cause des cris bien trop explicites qui commencent à s’échapper du loft. Pas du tout !

**Author's Note:**

> JOYEUSES FETES!!! NE MANGEZ PAS TROP ;)


End file.
